


In the afternoon

by MalecHeline



Series: Domesticity [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Calm afternoon, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, I love you's, Love, M/M, Malec, Nail Polish, Sweet, a teeny tiny bit of angst, but not really, malec cuteness, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Magnus and Alec are enjoying a quiet afternoon painting each other's nails. While the world around them keeps moving, they stay still and in the moment.Really sweet, calm and fluffy fic.





	In the afternoon

It was awfully quiet in the loft as Magnus carefully was painting his nails. Lately he only used a lot of dark colors, but he thought it would be a little more fun to paint them in a more ‘happy’ color. So, they were going to be fuchsia. He was waiting for Alec to finally arrive home, which could be any second. At the moment it was a little more peaceful in the Shadow world, no species were being threatened and Valentine was gone, but somehow there was still too much to do at the institute. Still the same demons and problems as before the mess all started and now that Alec was the Head of the Institute he had to take care of it all. Don’t get him wrong, Magnus was so happy for him, but it also meant less time spent together. As if they had much time for each other before. Magnus softly blew over the freshly painted nail, the color looked good. Magnus always was a ‘match your nails with your clothes’ kind of person, but the color seemed nice this time. Even though he wasn’t wearing anything that really matched it. Magnus sensed that Alec was arriving and smiled a little to himself. He had missed him, like he always missed him when they were apart. He didn’t know how it all happened so quickly, but Magnus fell for him, hard. It was the type of love where you would do literally anything for that person, and Magnus would. He would give his life if he had to. And Alec felt the same, even though he didn’t show it the same way Magnus did, Magnus knew. By the little things he did, from the simple touches that he used to fear to saying the most romantic things. Alec was still a little stoic, a little stiff, but he was comfortable in his relationship with Magnus and that was all that mattered. Magnus looked up when the door softly opened, making that creaking sound that he loved. He used to hate it and wanted to fix the door, but ever since Alec came into his life, the sound of the door opening just made him think of the hazel eyed Shadowhunter. Magnus couldn’t help but notice how tired the other man looked when he closed the door, his shoulders were slumped, he had bags under his eyes and his energy was low.

 

“Hi,” Magnus said. Alec looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. He took off his boots and his heavy leather jacket, underneath he had a dark blue shirt that fit him just right. Magnus loved that shirt. Alec started to walk over with a tired, but sweet smile on his face. He carefully leaned down, so he wouldn’t push over the bottle of nail polish, and pecked Magnus’ lips softly. They were still only a breath apart, when he whispered.

“Hi.” Alec’s eyes crinkled when he smiled and walked over to the window with his hands behind his back. He stood there for a while just looking out over the city, Magnus knew Alec liked to do that. Preferably from the balcony, but since it was raining, he didn’t go outside.

“How was your day?” Magnus asked from his position on the couch.

“It was fine, just a lot of paperwork.”

Alec walked back over to where Magnus was sitting, but he was still standing with his hands behind his back, like always.

“You know you can sit down, right?” Magnus cheekily looked up. It was strange how Alec preferred standing over sitting, especially after a tiring day. But Magnus most of the time didn’t make a comment, he didn’t want to make Alec uncomfortable by doing so. If Alec wanted to stand, he could. Alec smiled back and took the offer and sat down next to Magnus, slumping against the couch in exhaustion. Magnus put down the nail polish for a second and ran his undone hand through Alec’s hair softly, which made Alec hum in appreciation. Alec really had the softest hair, it was so full and fluffy, Magnus loved running his hand through it. And going off at Alec’s noises he enjoyed it too.

“How was your day?” Alec peeked open one eye as he asked the question.

“Didn’t do much today, I had two clients. One at 10:00 and one at 13:00, so it wasn’t a really busy day for me.”

Magnus grabbed the nail polish again and started painting his other hand.

“You like the color?” Magnus asked.

Alec took a look at it and nodded his head in agreement. After a while Magnus started to notice Alec’s staring and chuckled when he saw Alec blush at being caught. He leaned in to kiss his rosy cheek.  

“You want to try it?” Magnus whispered.

Alec carefully nodded his head, probably not sure. Magnus beamed and snapped his fingers as a few bottles appeared.

“Which color do you like?” Magnus put his own bottle to the side. Alec scanned over the bottles and picked one out. The gold one.

“This one,” Alec said.

“Excellent choice, darling.” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his as Alec shuffled closer to him, so they were sitting across from each other, both sitting cross legged. Magnus planted a kiss on the back of Alec’s hand and opened the bottle with care. Alec looked fascinated, while also a little excited. Magnus slowly brushed the nail polish on the nail of his index finger. Alec squirmed a little as Magnus put on a thicker coat.

What are you squirming for?” Magnus chuckled as Alec was moving his fingers.

“It tickles….” Alec whined a little.

“Tickles?”

“Yeah it tickles a little.”

“How does it tickle?”

“It’s very cold…” Alec pouted, Magnus chuckled at Alec’s response and softly shook his head.

“Why do you always have to be so adorable? Seriously, I can’t think straight when you do things like that.”

“I hope you can’t,” Alec mumbled.

“Oh, so we are making jokes now, are we?”

“Yes,” Alec beamed and leaned over to brush his lips against Magnus’. Magnus caressed Alec’s cheeks as he pulled away a little, scratching over the stubble. He let go of Alec and got back to painting his nails, after each nail was finished he blew softly over them and gave a kiss to the finger he was working on.

“I like this,” Alec sighed relaxed.

“Me painting your nails?”

“You holding my hand,” Alec smiled. “The painting thing too.”

“You are really something aren’t you, dear?”  
“Something you like?”

“Most definitely, even though it’s more like something I love,” Magnus winked at him.

“I love you too.” Alec pursed his lips asking for a kiss, which Magnus happily gave him.

When Magnus had finished one hand he blew over the nails one last time, to make sure they wouldn’t smudge. The gold color looked radiant and Alec seemed happy about it too. He looked at Magnus with so much admiration and love, that when Magnus looked up, he quickly looked away again from the intense stare. He couldn’t help but blush a little when Alec looked at him like that, but he didn’t mind one bit. Magnus moved over to Alec’s other hand and slowly began painting again.

“You know, Izzy used to paint my nails sometimes,” Alec started.

“She did?” Magnus looked up at Alec’s eyes.

“Yeah, she always was doing hers and I would stare a bit, so she would grab my hand and paint some of my nails. I always forgot that I had nail polish on and went on with my day, but Jace sometimes made a snarky comment about them. As did some other boys at the institute.  And the next time Izzy wanted to paint my nails, I pulled away my hand and didn’t let her.”

“Alexander…”

“I know Jace didn’t mean it like that, he had no clue that it would made me feel insecure. Jace was a real ‘guy’ whatever that is supposed to be, he didn’t like feminine stuff and so when he saw me wearing nail polish he would tease me. After that, I didn’t want wear it anymore. I know that if I would tell him, he would feel really guilty for it, he didn’t mean it like that, but I couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Alexander. Femininity for men isn’t a bad thing, Jace just has too much of an ego to realize that. But I promise you that you don’t look ridiculous at all.  Would you think I look bad or I should feel ashamed?”

“No of course not, you always look amazing!”

“And you shouldn’t feel ashamed either, but if you want I can take it off tomorrow before you go to work. To make sure nobody sees, beside me.”

“No, it’s fine. I like it, I think Izzy would be thrilled to see me wearing nail polish again.”

“I think she would be too.” Alec still looked a little down when Magnus spoke up. Magnus finished both hands and looked at them.

“You look really great with nail polish on, you actually have really nice nails.” Alec smiled and looked himself.

“You think?”

“Absolutely.” Magnus entwined his fingers softly with Alec’s, careful of the fresh coat, turned his hand and kiss his palm. “Maybe you should try to talk to Jace about it, it could make you feel better,” Magnus suggested. Alec didn’t say anything and Magnus thought he had pushed too much.

“Maybe..” he responded after a while.

“Can I try to paint yours?” Alec asked softly, talking over the issue.

“Of course, darling.” Magnus gave Alec one of his hands where there were still some nails left blank. Alec grabbed the purpleish nail polish Magnus was working with before and carefully opened the lid. He took Magnus’ hand he had offered and began painting one nail. Slowly so he wouldn’t mess up.

“How come you always have such soft hands?”

“I take very good care of them, hand crème and all,” Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec’s tongue peek out in concentration.

“You are taking this very seriously.”

“I don’t want to mess it up.”

“You won’t, I promise. You’re doing really well.”

“Yeah?” Alec smiled again.

Magnus stroked Alec’s hair with the hand that wasn’t occupied. “Definitely.”

Alec went back to work after he got a little distracted by Magnus’ hand in his hair, but after a few tries the nails didn’t turn out so bad.

“Done,” Alec claimed when finished the last nail.

“As it seems. Do you want to do a clear coat as well?” Magnus asked him.

“Why?”

“It helps to keep the nail polish on better, it keeps them less chipped.”

“Do I need a clear coat too?”

“If you want to.”

“I do.”

“Okay then,” Magnus said as he grabbed the clear nail polish.

______

 

“Do you feel a little better?” Magnus asked and Alec hummed as a response. After they finished their nails they were both laying on the couch, embracing each other. Too happy to be in each other’s presence, to let anyone interrupt them.  

“Why can’t it always be like this?” Alec suddenly asked.

“What do you mean, darling?”

“Just you, me, us together like this. We are always busy with something, you with your clients or the Downworld, I’m busy with literally everything at the Institute. We never get much time together, and I miss you, like a lot.”

“I miss you like a lot too,” Magnus responded.

“I would love to have more moments like this. Just with you and only you, no interruptions.”

“You know that can be arranged.” Magnus caressed Alec’s cheeks and brushed his lips softly over them.

“I know, it’s just people always need us. I feel like we can’t take a break.”

“I know,” Magnus sighed. “But at least we do still make time for each other.”

“Yeah. But sometimes I want more.”

“I know, me too. Maybe we could take a holiday sometime, just me and you and a beach.”

“I would really love that.” Alec sighed happily and planted a kiss against Magnus’ neck, while he closed his eyes.

“I love you, Magnus. Thank you for painting my nails.”

“I love you too, so much. And any time you want them painted, I will be waiting,” Magnus chuckled as Alec snuggled closer to him and he slowly closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudo or a comment. Thank you for reading xx


End file.
